


To Look and to Touch

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Lio pits his generals against each other.





	To Look and to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2019 prompt: Voyeurism! I dare you to look at that scene from the trailer and tell me Lio Fotia doesn't love to watch.

Lio looked down at Gueira and Meis from his position on the bed, perched comfortably with his leather-clad legs spread open, revealing at once too much and too little. He loved his generals like this. Bared before him, lost in their kiss and erratic rutting as they grind desperately at each other. It was a game that none of them could lose. Least of all Lio, who watched with a practiced dispassionate air as he palmed at himself through his leather pants.

“You’re being such a good boy, Gueira. Are you sure you can keep it up?” Lio teased, knowing all too well how his words could sway the outcome of such contests. He smiled at the sound of Gueira moaning into Meis’ mouth at the praise, even as he tried to pull his hips away to control himself. After this long, they both had to be close.

“Both of you are putting on such a good show for me. You must be so eager for the two of us to fuck you like you deserve.” He could see their grinding quicken again as his own arousal began to strain harder in his pants. “All you’ve got to do is last a bit longer, and we’ll spoil you however you want. I bet you've got all kinds of ideas, right?”

This was his favourite part. Watching the two men come undone under each other’s touch, each desperately trying to hold back their pleasure and outlast the other, all for the chance to submit to the loser. And to him.

He knew all too well that Gueira and Meis had lost their composure. Their passionate kiss had been growing ever more distracted as the game went on, and now they were reduced to burying their faces in each other’s shoulder, almost holding each other up as they fucked up against each other. Their quiet hot breaths only barely filled the silence surrounding them, until Meis spoke up.

“Gueira, I –“

“I know, babe, just –“ Lio loved them like this, too. Incoherent, depending on the unspoken language of their years of partnership. He watched with equal parts fondness and desire as Gueira forced his hips to a halt, letting Meis grind himself ever more desperately against him, evidently having forgotten the goal and given into his body’s need. Before long, he was spilling himself onto the both of them.

“God, I love you so much, Gueira.” They were both dripping with Meis’ orgasm, and Gueira pulled the two of them sideways to lay on the floor before rolling Meis on top of him. For his part, Meis offered no resistance. Lio only wished he could see their faces in this moment. 

“I love you too, babe.” He smiled up at Meis before reaching a hand to the back of his head to pull their cheeks together. After a moment of quiet closeness, Gueira's small contented smile opened up into a grin. “God, you’re so good when we do that! I was so close!” It took everything Lio had not to rush down there to kiss him.

He could hear the sharkish smile on Meis’ face as he responded. “Oh? You want me to finish you off? You’re *so close…*” He played at a seductive voice as he lifted himself up to rest his forehead against Gueira's

Geuira laughed and shoved at Meis playfully. “No way, you bastard! You and the boss are gonna treat me later! I’ve gotta be ready!”

“Big plans already, huh?”

“Yeah!” Gueira paused as the blush on his face deepened. “I mean, obviously, right!? And you’re the last guy who should be teasing me after last time!”

Meis was silent, opting only to bury his face in Gueira’s shoulder again.

“Now, now, you two. You’ve both been so good for me, it kills me to see you like this.” Lio teased, drawing their attention back to him. “Come to bed?”

Gueira and Meis looked down at the mess that had cooled between them. “I think we both need a shower first,” Meis said. “I’d hate to go alone, though.” He added.

Lio stood up. He’d hate for them to go alone, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and make it a million times easier to write these things faster!
> 
> Either way, though, you can rest assured Gueira will get his reward soon enough! It's what he deserves


End file.
